User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/Farewell...
I wouldn't imagine that it would come to this but reality is what it is... "People Live their Lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define "Reality" . But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? They are merely vague concepts... Their "Reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to be simply living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" (A quote I really like by Itachi Uchiha of Naruto.) Unfortunately, I believe that my time here is over and that is for a variety of reasons. This wikia has lost its character through the course of time and now you can't see any new Middle Earth roleplays and those very few left don't even come close to the glory of the old ones, at the prime of the wiki. Only sci-fi RPs are made and even them are extremely rare to be seen. Furthermore, the wiki activity is filled with messages in other people's walls, random discussions. That of course is not bad but it just shows the situation that the wiki is in...Nothing new is made. Earlier this year, a reconstruction of the wiki had been discussed but even that didn't succeed. There have been some attempts to make this wiki a better place but all failed or 'died trying'. It seems like no one was willing to do something good for the sake of the wikia. Those attempts weren't only from the inside but from the outside too. Let's take the guy who told us for a RP wiki community to be established...Some of us agreed, some disagreed but a decision was not made. Decision are not made, everything is static. More and more users are abandoning this wiki and many of the presumably active ones who haven't talked about their departure are inactive. Also, people change and grow in many various ways. I, for example am not interested in roleplays as much as I was back then...This has been held off for a while but I cannot be just an inactive 'ghost' anymore. This wikia is dying because of the lack of improvements and the users' change of interests, but ultimately it's not that makes people to leave. The thing that makes us abandon the place is the lack of will to make those reforms. We simply are too lazy or to put it simply, we don't want to change and that's the exact thing which is killing us from the inside. I will not stay here to watch everyone withdraw one after another. It's time for me to start searching for something 'better' for myself. Although I don't know if there is such thing... I've made many friendships here and I consider many of you my own friends...We have spent a ton of time talking, roleplaying or debating but as I look through it now, it doesn't really matter what we did because I had fun. And I believe you had some fun with me too. I had some great experiences with you all and I will try to keep them in my heart with you too. I will always remember the various roleplays and epic battles, the funny discussions or the debates and the time we chilled in chat...I will never forget you guys and I have to say one last thing: 'Farewell' Category:Blog posts